


粉色围巾

by Lucius_L



Series: 电话亭 [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Series: 电话亭 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579270
Kudos: 5





	粉色围巾

刚进公司的新人总是免不了被呼来喝去，不管是不是自己的任务，总之该做的事递到手边，怎么也要做完。因而D离开广告公司的时候已经到了深夜。“好心指路”的前辈告诉他在佐敦道上第三个路口转左，D很是感谢对方一番，怎料却开进一条全然陌生的街道。他不知道的是那个“第三个路口转左会撞鬼”的奇闻怪谈。

D泄气地把车子停靠在路边——可惜他刚刚拿到驾照，那辆二手车又不怎么听话，车子的前杠撞在了一个红色的电话亭上。

“冇嘢吧……！”他连忙下车查看，电话亭里跪坐着个年轻男孩，一脸吓懵了的表情，睁着圆圆亮亮的眼睛，看着他不作声。

D不知道怎么办，摸出钱包来拿着几张钞票往男孩手里塞。后者有点无措地接了过来，愣了一下又推还给D：“我揸住钱冇用的。”他说了第一句话，声音带着点奶的鼻音，听起来很真挚。他好像犹豫了一下，才鼓起勇气大胆地问道：“你、你要唔要同我搞嘢？”

D被这个问题吓得倒退了一步，这才看见男孩下半身什么也没穿，两条腿细长而洁白，软着的阴茎垂在毛发之间。上半身也只穿了件旧衬衫，衣领大敞着，隐约露出两边的乳头，与其说是蔽体不如说是增添情趣。

D可耻地咽了口唾沫，不肯承认自己头先的露怯，再次挤进了那个小小的、铺着地毯的电话亭。“去、去边度？”他结结巴巴地问道。

“就在呢度唔得乜？”男孩偏着头问他，“我就住在呢度的。”

“得！”D回答，立刻就觉得自己说得太快了，四下望了望透明的方玻璃，顿时后悔起来。如果要住人的话，这里也未免太过狭小，除了地毯和电话机之外什么都没有，再过段日子大概会很冷——更何况，住在一个透明的小隔间里，简直就像是被捉进玻璃瓶里的金鱼，只是想想那种供人观赏的感觉，D就觉得窒息。

男孩冲他露出一个勾唇角的微笑，甚至是带着点腼腆的，自我介绍道：“我叫F。”说着，就跪坐了起来，伸手去拉D的裤链。

“乜、乜啊……？”D愈发觉得羞耻了，手忙脚乱地躲避，也不知道是愿意还是不情愿。F的两只手托着他的内裤裆部，往上面摸索着，用手心摩擦着那根棒状的东西，很快就感觉它变硬了起来。

“嗯……！”D从喉咙里发出了一声猝不及防的哼声，乱挥的手最终抓着了F的头发，轻轻把手腕搭在他肩膀上。F把这误以为是催促，隔着内裤小心地用舌尖舔湿布料。他似乎只循着本能胡乱舔着，靠着嗅闻男人阴茎不太好闻的味道来动作。尽管如此，被舔湿的部位湿冷的感觉和软软热热的舌尖的对比对于D来说也已经足够刺激。

“我都第一次做，都唔懂嘅……你想做乜都得，教下我啦？”F这么说，不好意思地笑了笑。

D紧张得喉咙上下滚动一下，到底没说自己也是个处男，想着房间里那些色情光碟，觉得多少有了些底气。“含、含进去试下吧。”他听见自己这么说，却很不确定地，一点力度都没有。

好在F顺从地点了点头，如果他说不要，D想自己是没有消费者的底气的。F拉下来D的内裤，他的阴茎已经很硬了，顶端微微冒出来透明的前列腺液。F用舌头舔掉那点液体，咂了咂嘴巴，也说不上那是什么味道，立竿见影地让D的脸更红了，像是喝多了酒似的。他想这也许是他一生中最疯癫的事了——尤其是当F小心地将他的龟头含进嘴巴里面的时候，F的口腔温暖又柔软，他几乎立刻就忍不住想射了。

“再……再深点……”D声音颤抖着，因为F过于柔顺的态度而忍不住提出更过分的要求。F照做了，磕磕绊绊地把阴茎吞得更深些，却不小心用牙齿刮到D。

“嘶……冇、冇用牙齿……”D抽了口气，好在F只是轻轻碰到，并不怎么疼，好像还更舒服了些。F的喉咙颤了颤，振动的感觉仿佛就在龟头的不远处，D猜想那也许是个道歉，但究竟是什么被封存在了F口中。当F尝试着在被填满的口腔里面艰难地挪动舌头舔舔被挂到的地方时，D突兀地射了出来。

F被精液呛了一下，吐出了D的阴茎，剧烈地咳嗽起来。“冇、冇嘢吧……”D还来不及回味一下被口交的快感，歉疚地抚摸着F的脊背帮他顺气。F一边摇头一边继续凑上来舔吻D射过的的阴茎，柔软的舌头在阴毛间舔弄，探索着根部的两个阴囊，让D忍不住又哼出一声。

“……舒服吗？”F抬头看着他，期待地问道，好像完成了了不起的任务。

D有点难为情——他觉得自己好像奸污了一个什么都不懂的小孩子似的。他喘息着点了点头，脑子有些懵，憋了半天才问道：“你、你成年未……”F的脸看上去有点年轻过头，声音又绵软，确实让人有些质疑。

F微微缩回去一点，小幅度地颔首，但没说话。这态度让D更狐疑且心虚了。

F屈着膝盖翘起两条腿，露出微微收缩着的肛口给D看。他舔湿自己的一根手指，在那里按了两下，顿了顿才慢慢地插进去，从喉咙里面发出一声不舒服的闷哼。“呢度、我知要用呢度……但係都好痛……”他嗫嚅着说，“等下可唔可以轻点？”

D反射地去摸鼻子，发现自己好彩没在关键时刻流鼻血这么逊。他蹲下来，伸手按着那个紧张地吸着F自己的手指的洞口，含湿了自己的手指，小心地贴着F的手指也插进去。那里面的湿热的触感超乎了他自慰时候所有的想象，让他不由得幻想把阴茎插进去是怎样的感受。

F的手指在内部友好地勾了勾他的手指，带着他来到某个触感不同的点。“碰呢度……呢度会舒服……！”他说，邀功似的分享自己的发现。说着重重地按了前列腺的一点，前面原本垂软着的的阴茎快乐地勃起了。D也学着揉按那一点，他没什么技巧，只是单调地触碰，但是已经足够满足F了。

“啊……嗯……哈啊……好舒服喔……”F为了追逐快感，往前面蹭动身体靠近了D，两条腿分开放在D的身体两侧，空着的手环上了D的脖子。D的阴茎还没再完全硬起来，F就伸手帮他撸弄，好像已经迫不及待尝试性爱的感觉了。

但是插入的过程不像他们想的那么顺利。那个贪吃的洞口没有想象中那样好的胃口，即使里面已经分泌出了好像女人那么多的粘液，可是却仍然很难吞下过大的圆柱体。那里小心翼翼地含着D的前端，好像已经被撑开到极限，随着F的呼吸而不自觉地含吮着。

D不懂得玩弄F其他的敏感部位让他放松，或是先抽出再慢慢插入的技巧，只是抓着他的腰用力往里面顶。这让他和F都很不好受，F勃起的部位甚至微微蔫了下去。那些黏膜很不配合地推拒着他，全然不像被手指玩弄的时候那样听话。直到D的阴囊碰到了F的屁股，这漫长的折磨才算到了头。

D揽着F学着黄片的样子抽动，却让F痛叫出声：“唔、唔得嘅……”他好像快哭了似的，声音里也带了点哭腔。D被吓了不知道第几跳，想着干脆不做了，可是F也不许他抽出去，干涩的内壁会被弄痛。他只好尴尬地停在那里，感受着随着F的抽噎，肠道夹紧他的阴茎，不得不说比他平时撸管的粗糙手掌爽得多。

“可、可唔可以接吻？”D这样问。F想了想，凑上来吻他的嘴唇。D尝到了自己阴茎的味道，还有更多的、F的气味。他们学着把舌头探进另一个人的嘴里面，什么都新奇，不管是一颗舔到会让D闷哼的龋齿，还是舌头上面粗糙的味蕾。

F哼哼唧唧地好像是被哄到了，后面也好像微微放松了一点，许可了D的存在。他自己晃着屁股尝试着把热乎乎的阴茎弄出来，腰身伸展，却被D的手随手扶在了他腰间。热烫的手掌让他一下子又没力了，重重地坐了下去，好像被阴茎顶得更深了。

D一边和他接吻，一边缓慢地抽插起来，他不算笨，学得很快，甚至偶尔还能顶到F的前列腺，让他发出尖细的惊喘。

F呜咽着环着他的脖子，把脸埋在他肩膀的西服垫肩上，胸口硬挺起来的两个乳头蹭着薄薄的衬衫，再柔软的布料也显得过于粗糙了，让他从内部觉得瘙痒。他不知觉地挺着胸部在D的衣襟上乱蹭，争取每次都让扣子刮弄着那里。

D很快射在了他身体里，正对着前列腺的一点。F发出了一声啜泣，也跟着射了。射过之后D好像才意识到这是个四边透明的小亭子。他慌张地四下看看，好在路人足够匆促，无心观看他们的性爱表演。

他和F背靠着玻璃坐下来，胡乱地给F出主意：“你冇讲搞嘢了啦……有的有钱佬唔中意的，佢哋都讲做爱。”

“係乜？”F问，似懂非懂点了点头。

“要么可以话卖糖？”D觉得自己的这个主意也很绝妙，傻不拉几地笑着。

F推他：“你话乜啦……我中意牛奶糖，那，不如就这么讲。”他捏着嗓子说：“先森，要不要糖呀？棒棒糖200元一支，牛奶糖1000元一支了啦～”不知道哪里学来的台湾腔国语，说得很不熟练，还偶尔冒出一个粤语词，听上去更像牙牙学语的小孩了。

D拍着膝盖大笑起来，两个人胡乱聊起了天。他忽然想起什么似的，腾地站起来，却忘了裤子还没系好，连同内裤一起掉到了脚踝。他窘得要死，慌乱地拉起裤子，从车上翻出了一条崭新的粉红色围巾。

“那——呢个送给你。”他把那条围巾围在F的脖子上。那本来是买来送给某个高傲又精致的女同事的。可他很明白那个眼高于顶的骄矜的女人怎样都不会把他当一回事。与其教人奚落，还不如送给F。

温暖的感觉让F有点惊讶似的。他拽了拽下面的流苏，笑着向D道谢：“感谢喔。”

D上车前看了看被撞的痕迹——电话亭上面只留下个浅浅的划痕，连玻璃都没有碎掉一块。倒是他自己的车子，前档杆撞得变了形，车前盖也凹下去一块。

他咂着舌心想，果真还是市政的东西比较坚固。打了两次火才让机器艰难地发动了。这次他开的很小心——只是还是刚刚转上弥敦道就抛锚了。他下车来气恼地踢了一脚车轮，叫了道路救援——

“乜啊？这车你从佐敦道开到了呢度？你讲笑吧……这车都没法揸的了啦。”矮胖的拖车司机看了一眼他的车子，这么说道。


End file.
